


enough

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [24]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Mark Tuan, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: mark gently settles back against jackson and coos at the sight of bambam. “he’s so cute.”“i know,” jackson chuckles, watching as bambam presses his cheek against jackson’s chest, cheeks puffy from sleep. “he’s gonna be so tired when he wakes up, his heat took a toll on him this time.”





	enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babybam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybam/gifts).



> day 24 uwuuuu  
> I know im a day behind again :(((( I wont update for day 25 tonight bc im too busy so itll be here tmr with day 26 uwu sorryyyyy
> 
> this is in part with the atk a/b/o fic i posted for bamtober as well uwu

jackson opens his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows when he feels something pressing down on his chest. he blinks a few times before acknowledging the fact that mark and bambam are both cuddling against him, their heads on his chest, bambam’s leg over jackson’s hip. 

 

he brushes the hair from bambam’s face, smiling gently when bambam nuzzles up against his hand. he gently pulls mark closer, and he coos when mark’s hand unconsciously reaches out and grabs bambam’s hand.

 

jackson leans his head back against the pillow and stares at the ceiling blankly, unconsciously running his hand through bambam’s hair and playing with the hair at mark’s nape. 

 

soon, mark wakes up, and jackson kisses him good morning. mark gently settles back against jackson and coos at the sight of bambam. “he’s so cute.”

 

“i know,” jackson chuckles, watching as bambam presses his cheek against jackson’s chest, cheeks puffy from sleep. “he’s gonna be so tired when he wakes up, his heat took a toll on him this time.”

 

mark hums in agreement, and he mumbles, “ _ i’m _ tired from it. it was kind of wonky this time.”

 

they stay silent, and mark’s eyes keep fluttering shut before opening suddenly, repeating the cycle over and over. his eyes stay open when he sees bambam shift, and bambam yawns as he wakes up slowly and blinks at jackson and mark sleepily. “markie? sseunie?”

 

“hey, angel,” jackson whispers, rubbing bambam’s bare back. “how’re you feeling?”

 

“really tired and sore,” bambam whimpers, shifting carefully to make himself comfortable. “can we stay in bed…?”

 

“of course,” mark reaches out to stroke bambam’s cheek. “sseun can make us breakfast, and after that, we can run a bath for all of us. does that sound good?”

 

bambam nods, and he and mark move so that jackson can get out of bed. jackson slips on a shirt and sweatpants, saying, “i’ll be back in maybe 10 minutes, okay? be nice.”

 

jackson leaves the room and mark cuddles closer to bambam, rubbing the small of his back and kissing bambam’s nose. “hey, sweetie.”

 

“hi,” bambam mumbles, smiling shyly as he feels warmth from mark’s hand. “my back hurts a lot…”

 

“we’ll make sure you relax in that bath and you use heating pads and everything,” mark reassures, still rubbing bambam’s back. “we can go back to your nest if you want, we left it as is.”

 

bambam smiles gratefully and intertwines his fingers with mark’s, immediately feeling comforted by mark’s words. “yeah, that’d be nice…”

 

they stay silent until jackson comes back inside, and mark helps bambam sit up, cooing at him softly when he winces in pain. this time, bambam’s in the middle, and mark and jackson feed him while they eat their own food as well. bambam glows softly under all the attention and affection he’s receiving, eventually leaning against mark’s shoulder and humming contently.

 

jackson turns his face and kisses over bambam’s mating mark, and he chuckles when bambam immediately slumps down against mark, pliant and content. he sets aside the tray with the empty plates, turning back to rub bambam’s stomach gently. “wanna go take a bath now?”

 

bambam shakes his head, mumbling, “in a little bit. i want to cuddle first…”

 

“okay,” mark says, kissing bambam’s temple. “just tell us when you want us to run the bath, okay?”

 

bambam nods and leans back, letting jackson and mark shower him with little kisses and whispers of affection. “okay. thank you…”

 

“anything for you,” jackson murmurs, tightening his grip around bambam. “whatever you want, we’ll do.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyeddddd


End file.
